


A Boy with Two Names

by LarausLorraine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Part 2 of Bane's Judas!Judas delves into the Wizarding World, meanwhile across the Pond Magnus handles the after shocks of the Shadowhunters and Valentine.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 22





	A Boy with Two Names

Chapter 1

Judas went over what had happened during the after effects of his birthday party.   
After he had explained every detail from running into Clary all the way to following her to the situation.   
Magnus afterwards had explained that the situation was not fully his fault, but he also wasn't innocent in this. The younger warlock was grounded for two weeks, double the homeschooling added.   
Judas didn't like the declaration, being still mentally eleven he had pushed against Magnus which ended in the older male to get more firm with his step and sent Judas to his room for two hours with all books and entertainment taken away.   
Judas raged in the room for a while until he broke down crying, after two hours were up he faced Magnus and apologized.   
It was a first for them both, normally Judas was well behaved and Magnus as always was a gentle parent. They went to cuddle on the couch, the emotional warlock hiccupped as he nuzzled his face into his adopted father's chest.   
The soothing scent of cologne and spice made him slowly relax even more, the boy was nearly asleep when a subtle knock came to the door.   
Magnus picked him up and laid him on the couch gently, only for Judas to whimper and cling tighter.   
With a sigh the warlock fully held Judas on his hip, the boy resting his cheek on the other's shoulder as Magnus went to answer.   
"May I help you?"   
"Good evening Monsieur Bane, I am Madam Olympe Maxime Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic may I come in?" The voice was soft and held a more elegant tune to the french accent Judas was used to hearing from cartoons.   
He opened his eyes to stare at the biggest lady he had ever seen.

~~

She was so tall, Judas was worried she would hit her head on their ceiling.   
The little warlock settled on the couch watching her with awe filled eyes while Magnus went to make her a cup of warm coffee.   
"It is rude to stare mon petit." She said with amusement coloring her voice.   
Judas felt his cheeks redden as he ducked his head to look at his hands.   
"I'm sorry Madam Maxime, I have just never seen someone as tall as you." He said as he peeked up at her. "May I ask a question?"   
"You may." Came her response.   
"What does mon petit mean?" He asked.   
"It means 'my little one' in french."   
"You live in France?"   
"Oui my dear."   
"What is France like?"   
"I believe that is enough questions for the Madam Judas." Magnus appeared from the kitchen with a mug of warm coffee, he offered it to the giant woman who thanked him and took a dainty sip.   
The warlock settled beside his charge as he gazed upon the woman.   
"It is good coffee Monsieur, the reason I am here is to offer your son a place upon a new program at Beauxbatons." The lady spoke.   
Magnus took a deep breath as he stared at the witch, he knew that eventually the Other world would come sniffing around.   
Ever since he and Ragnor had made sure to cut all traces of Harry Potter from Judas the other had spoken about many other wizarding communities in various countries looking at Downworlders.   
Magnus's only hope was that the English Ministry would keep their nose up and away from his and Judas's kin considering they were dark creatures.   
"This program?" He asked.   
"As you know, wizards and witches are distant cousins to warlocks. Yet both have magic in them one way or another, I have proposed to the Ministry Magical Affairs of France to begin a program to offer education to warlocks of various ages." She explained with a calm voice.   
"How old are these ages?" Magnus asked.   
"We would accept warlocks as young as 11 in your development years and as old as 22 years.   
These ones will be separated into groups of their own age and classes."   
Magnus knew why she was giving her long answer, Warlocks aged slower. In some looks to it, it seemed as if she was mixing kids and adults together.   
Yet the small details explained it similar to the American school system with the oldest placed at 'college' levels.   
"May I ask why you chose to offer this to myself and my charge?" Magnus asked, his gaze sharpening with weary.   
"You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, even among my fellow witches and wizards we keep a close eye to you. While the English Ministry would like to act that Warlocks don't exist, that is vastly different from other countries, mine included."   
She answered with such grace and poise Magnus felt impressed.   
"Judas has been homeschooled most of his life, he has been learning magic from myself and an old friend of mine."he spoke.   
"Oui, but it is not just education I offer Monsieur Bane, he has the option to interact with others of his own age, and such learn more about other communities."   
Madam Olympe Maxime was a formidable lady, Magnus gave various reasons to reject her offer yet she swerved to rebuttal each of them.   
The warlock broke their staring contest to look down at his charge, he loved Judas dearly.   
Yet it would do more good if he did interact with others socially, while yes the boy had Sanguine's young charge who visited now and then and with the situation with Clary…  
"I would like to go." Judas broke Magnus from his thoughts.   
"He will be protected under France and myself." Olympe gently nudged.  
"I will give your school a chance, but he is to be a student and not a diplomat." Magnus's voice was sharp as he looked at the woman.   
"I also would like to speak with the Minister of the Magical Affairs of France as well to speak with myself and the other High Warlocks on the protection and care of our younger generation." Magnus said.   
"It shall be done." Olympe spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> SO! It's been awhile!   
> Put down the pitchforks and torches I have had a lot of more important things in life lately.   
> I also am getting married soon, the whole issue with COVID 19 and sadly the passing of my grandmother who was also like a mom to me.


End file.
